Escape
by chewy chewy
Summary: Escaping from the past leads to a new romance. This is an experimental 'Lusan' tell me what you think! R


Title: Escape  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Note:  
  
Takes place in the winter of current season.  
  
Carter and Susan are still a couple.  
  
Also:  
  
This is an experimental fic.  
  
I am curious to see how people will recieve this type of relationship.  
  
"How about at 6?" Susan playfully asked John.  
  
"Nope, I gotta work a double tonight." He took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I'm working until midnight, how about then?" She tried again.  
  
"Sure," He said skeptically, "But what's opened then?"  
  
She giggled, "Everything. Unless you want to eat my cooking, that is."  
  
He stood up from the lounge chair, and patted her on her shoulder. "Do I want to?"  
  
"You tell me." Susan still sat.  
  
"Then, I'd love to." He smiled, leaving the lounge.  
  
She took a second to think. "What should I make for him? Should I tell him that I can't exactly cook?"  
  
She cracked a smile as Kerry peered her head into the lounge.  
  
"Susan, we got a trauma coming in. GSW to the head and neck." As quick as she had come, she had left.  
  
"Pretty fast, even with the crutch." Susan mumbled to herself.  
  
Just as she had walked out of the lounge, the paramedics were already rushing the young man on a gurney.  
  
" Jeff Skett, 26 years old. Got shot while walking to work. He's been down for 30 minutes, and bp's  
  
dropping. Can't get an airway!" Pickman shouted.  
  
Kerry, Susan, and Luka, all waited in trauma room 1, but not eagerly.  
  
"Alright, we can take it from here. Luka, why don't you try to get an airway. You'll have to intibate. Susan,  
  
continue CPR." Kerry said.  
  
"Kerry, he's bleeding out from his head wound. And I can't see a damn thing. I don't think we're going to  
  
get him back." Susan slowly started CPR. Doubting her own capabilities.  
  
"His stats are dropping. Resps are down too low, Kerry." Luka looked at her, not having to say what he  
  
was thinking.  
  
"He's flat-lining" Susan watched the monitor.  
  
Kerry stared back. Ready Luka's and Susan's faces. "Okay, hold compressions. He's gone."  
  
Jerry walked into the trauma room, "His family's coming in, Dr. Weaver."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Luka, Susan, get him cleaned up." She said as she walked off.  
  
"We would have felt the same way if we would have eventually revived him, Susan. He would be a  
  
vegetable for the rest of his life. He was down too long." Luka reassured her.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes this job stinks. We feel relieved that if we WOULD HAVE saved a person, that they  
  
wouldn't have made it anyway." She took the intubation tube from his mouth.  
  
"That's just one of the risks we take by being doctors. I can take it from here, Susan." He said quietly.  
  
She began wiping off the blood on his face, "No, that's okay."  
  
"His family's here." Chuny said.  
  
"Okay, thanks, Chuny." Susan said, walking out of the trauma room.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Luka called.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
Susan found an older man standing outside of the trauma room.  
  
"Mr. Skett?" She asked.  
  
He nodded slowly. "What happened?" He asked tearfully. He glanced at his son's lifeless body.  
  
"He got shot in the head and neck." Luka said. "We tried to intubate him, but we weren't successful at  
  
getting an airway." He continued.  
  
"After being down for over 30 minutes, we couldn't get him back. I'm sorry Mr. Skett, but he died." Susan  
  
gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Did he suffer? I mean, was he in pain?" He asked.  
  
"No," Luka said. "He couldn't feel what was happening, he was unconscious."  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Skatt said. "Thank you for trying."  
  
***  
  
Later, the shift passed by that it seemed like it had been a long day. Then again, it also seemed like it had  
  
gone by quickly.  
  
Susan met John in the lounge, along with Luka.  
  
"Both you off now?" Luka asked.  
  
John answered for the both of them, "Yeah."  
  
"Same here." Luka said, putting on his coat. He walked out of the lounge.  
  
"Bye, Luka." Susan called.  
  
"Ready?" Carter asked.  
  
"Oh," Susan said. "John, do you think that we can just stop at Doc's, instead?"  
  
"Too tired to cook?" He smiled.  
  
"You caught me," She laughed.  
  
"Sure, that'll be fine."  
  
"Okay good," She said, "Because I can't exactly cook, either."  
  
"Neither can I, but I still eat my burned salads, and macaroni and cheese." He laughed.  
  
"But you don't cook salad." Susan said.  
  
"I told you I couldn't cook!" He laughed. "At least you know that!"  
  
After they had both left the hospital, they both walked across the street to Doc Magoo's.  
  
They sat down in a booth in the corner.  
  
After the waitress brought their menus, Susan confessed. "I haven't eaten here in a while, tell me what's  
  
good."  
  
"Uh," Carter thought. "Pretty much everything is. I don't think they've changed their menu...ever." He joked.  
  
"In that case, I'll have the pasta plate." She said, reading her menu.  
  
John wasn't exactly paying attention, he was looking at the other end of the restaurant.  
  
"Hey, is that Luka over there?" He asked Susan.  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"Back there, it looks like him." He said.  
  
"Oh, hey, it is him. Should we ask him to join us?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"He's by himself."  
  
John nodded.  
  
"I always feel uncomfortable yelling in public places," She said. "Luka!"  
  
He looked back at her and smiled. She beckoned him to come over.  
  
"Hey, Luka." Carter said.  
  
"Hey. So this place isn't the best secret anymore, huh?" He laughed.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Susan asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just shortly after the waitress had brought their food, Susan's beeper went off.  
  
"Crap." She said. "It's the ER."  
  
"Don't just sit there, Luka said," "Eat what you can before you have to get there." He smiled.  
  
She took a few bites, left some money for John, and left.  
  
John caught Luka watching her as she left.  
  
"So, how long have you two been dating?" Luka asked.  
  
"Oh, um, about 3 months." He took a bite of his burger.  
  
"You knew her when you were a med student?" Luka asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were sort of friends then."  
  
Carter felt uncomfortable, but was in a familiar situation. He had eyes for Abby while Luka was dating her.  
  
Now, as it seemed, Luka has eyes for Susan. But John wasn't going to jump to any conclusions.  
  
***  
  
Susan walked into the ER, and was met by Jing Mei.  
  
"There was a bad accident on the freeway," She told Susan, "We're going to be here all night."  
  
"Great." Susan said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
"Susan," A voice said softly. "Dr. Lewis." It said again.  
  
She mumbled incoherently, still sleeping.  
  
"Susan, its after 7. Kerry says you're on in an hour." It told her.  
  
She started to open her eyes and noticed the source of the soft voice.  
  
"Oh, Luka." She said. "Hi." She smiled.  
  
"Hey. What happened last night?" He asked, giving her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, we got some bad traumas in. I had just finished with the last one sometime after 5."  
  
"Oh," Luka said. "I've only been on for about an hour, and so far it's been slow."  
  
"Don't jinx it." Susan laughed.  
  
"Jinx?" Luka asked.  
  
"It means to make something happen just by mentioning it." She explained.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He smiled.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well, I need to get back. I'll see you later, alright?" He walked out of the lounge.  
  
She held on to his smile that he had given her, even though she tried to shake it off. 


End file.
